


I Don't Wanna Talk

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, some good ole smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: She left.He couldn’t believe she would ever leave him.She wanted more in their relationship.He fell apart without her, but they can work things out the only way they know how.





	I Don't Wanna Talk

_I’m sorry Sasuke. I thought we would work. _

_Our worlds are just too different. I tried. I know you tried too._

_All I needed was reassurance. Something you could tell me that showed how you felt, but you said nothing at all._

_Your eyes will haunt my dreams, but if that is what I get to see every night when I go to sleep, then I will cherish it from the bottom of my heart. I wish you the best. I still love you with everything I have._

_ xoxo Sakura H._

. . .

Glass shattered across the living room. His suit was disheveled. His hands were torn apart by the glass objects he kept throwing around his apartment. He took out his frustrations the only way he knew how – with rage. As soon as he finished reading the note she had left behind on the kitchen counter, all hell broke loose. Nothing was spared from his fury. The wine glasses on the shelf, the glass candy bowl on the counter, the glass stand that held his prized katana. Nothing was safe.

Rage filled his soul. He kept replaying the letter in his head. He thought that he knew enough about women to make her happy. Apparently, he was dead wrong. He tried to make it work. _She was right in that aspect._ She was a girl of simple wants. He tried to go all out for her. He had the money, and someone to spend it on. All the other women he had spent time with were usually happy with him just spending money on them _and every time I fucked them._ Sakura was different. She wanted them to spend more time together. She wanted them to _talk about things._ He didn’t even know how to do that. With his brother being his only family all these years, he didn’t know how to have a conversation with someone.

He bent over in exhaustion from his tantrum around the living room. It was an absolute mess. Glass riddled the floor. Sasuke kept running his hands through his hair. He shook, unable to calm his mind or body. He dashed to the fridge and grabbed the first bottle he saw. He fell on to the couch, bottle in hand. Sasuke ripped the top off and downed the bottle as fast as possible. He had tried to wean himself off of alcohol since Sakura came into his life, _but fuck that._ In what seemed like seconds, the bottle was completely empty. The sake hit his stomach all at once. Irritation grew as he grinded his teeth together. He still felt too sober. He leaned forward, dropping the bottle, holding his head in his hands. He clenched his eyes shut.

He could see her beautiful eyes. The very thing that called to him in the first place. After the night at the club, he knew she was the one he wanted. They didn’t even know each other for very long, but she was kind. She was optimistic. She knew just what to do when he lost his temper. She was… beautiful. He knew she was too good to be true, but he clung on to her. Before he even became of aware of his surroundings, he was back on the couch with another bottle in hand. He started to down the second one, but heard a ringing from his pocket. After nearly dropping his second bottle of sake, he managed to figure out how to answer it. 

“What the hell is going on with you Sasuke?! I can hear all sorts of shit breaking in there! Open the goddamn door!” Naruto yelled over the phone. During his tantrum, he must have not noticed his friend outside the door. He threw the phone and stumbled over to the door, still grasping the sake bottle with all his might. He slowly unlocked the door, mainly because he couldn’t focus enough to see the locks straight. As soon as the latch was unlocked, his best friend slammed the door open. Sasuke lost his footing and fell on his ass on to the wooden floor. 

Naruto was sweating profusely, red in the face, and was pissed off. Sasuke rubbed his head, while keeping one hand firm on his bottle of alcohol. Naruto leaned down to grab Sasuke by his shirt collar. He pulled the black haired alcoholic off of the ground and raised him up to eye level. Sasuke looked very irritated, but exhausted.

“I heard you are still a major asshole” Naruto spat out. His teeth clenched together, holding himself back from punching his best friend straight in his jaw. Sasuke relaxed in his hold with his signature smirk crossing his mouth.

“And you still don’t know when to get out of my business” Sasuke spoke quietly, malice lacing every word. Naruto looked even more pissed off now.

“I just don’t fucking get you dude,” Naruto paused and let go of Sasuke. He hobbled backwards, but managed to stay standing. “You had her, and you couldn’t grow the fuck up. It’s always secrets with your stupid ass! She loved you. I know because she told me! She’s also my friend, and you hurt her dude, **bad**.”

Sasuke placed his bottle down on the closest counter. He faced Naruto, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance, _or because I need to control myself from kicking his idiot ass._ “I’m better off alone. She doesn’t need to be around someone like me.”

“Where the hell do you get these ideas from? She was **perfect for you.** You’re an angry asshole who won’t open up, but she was able to show us the guy who I had grown up with. Before…”

“You know better than to bring that up Naruto.”

“Well if it gets a reaction out of you, then I’m gonna go there. You couldn’t handle having someone love you again? She was the best thing to happen to you since…”

“Naruto shut the fuck up…”

“Since your family died you STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!”

Even intoxicated, Sasuke moved swiftly landing a hard punch on Naruto’s jaw. Naruto was too slow to react to his best friend’s attack. He flung backwards, landing against the door. Sasuke moved in and grabbed Naruto by his shirt. Blood fell from his mouth as he stared at his friend’s eyes. Sasuke normally had black eyes, but anyone who had seem him borderline feral knew that his eyes held a red tint to them in the right lighting. Before he could get in another punch, Naruto head-butted him – hard. Sasuke fell backwards, releasing Naruto’s shirt, holding a hand to his forehead. His teeth ground together, preparing his next move, but Naruto was once again holding him in place. 

“Dude. I just want you to make things right…” Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke. “You get angry. I get that. I get to bear the brunt of that, a lot. You also don’t talk to people. You talk to me, but I think we do a better job beating the shit out of each other to get the point across. You just need to talk to her. I know you care about her,” Naruto stopped and looked around the immediate vicinity. “You destroyed your own living room because you were **that pissed off.** She is under your skin, and there’s no denying it anymore. You need to talk to her.”

Sasuke kept his mouth shut. His eyes maintaining their intense glare. 

“I want things to be right again… for you and for her,” Naruto’s blue eyes were dangerously close to watering. He was a pretty emotional guy after all. “Call her. Tell her you guys have to talk. I’m sure she would do that. She only wanted for you to talk more. If you make the attempt you can try to fix this.”  
Sasuke thought about it. “She saw what I had done. She is too nice and kind for that life I had.”

Naruto sighed. “Well she found that out a good minute before she left you. She was willing to live with what you had done in the past. Yeah, you were sleeping with way too any women. Yeah, your company has some black market connections, but you changed dude! You actually quit drinking… well until now.” Naruto glances at the bottle Sasuke placed on the counter.

Sasuke took in his best friend’s words. He pondered. Did he want her back? _Oh fuck yes._ Did he love her? _More than anyone I have ever known._ Did he consider her family? _The only family he had._ Sasuke sighed heavily. He had too much pride to say Naruto was right, but Naruto is right.

Naruto smiled. “Well dude, clean all this shit up, call your girl, and make up. I’m sure it will all be okay!” Sasuke could feel the energy oozing out of his friend. _This guy…_

Sasuke looked around their immediate area.

_Yeah, I need to clean this up first._

. . .

It was like the first time they met, all over again. He was drunk as fuck, and so was she. All emotional walls they had built up had been violently knocked down. He had found nothing to live for when she left. He grabbed her small body and squeezed it close. He wouldn’t let go, _I couldn’t let go._ She didn’t struggle. Sakura wanted this too. As much as she tried to emotionally detach herself from the Uchiha, he always slithered back into her thoughts. She couldn’t forget his touch. She couldn’t forget those piercing eyes of his. She couldn’t forget the way they spent their first night together. _It feels like it is happening all over again._ Both spent their evening drowning in alcohol, longing for each other every time they exchanged glances. The tension was too great to just keep talking. They wanted, no, needed each other again. Before they realized it, but they were completely attached to each other.

Sasuke dragged her to his bedroom. Not even making an attempt to be gentle, he shoved her onto the bed and began tearing at her clothes. He wanted their skin touching as soon as possible. Sakura was sprawled out in front of him. Her lacey shorts came off with ease, and her black V-neck shirt rolled up and over her breasts. Pale, creamy skin contrasted with her black bra and black lace panties. He craved her. Her cheeks flushed red, and her full lips were slightly parted. _I never get tired of this._

Sasuke’s every movement was quick, harsh, and demanding. He seemed desperate to be together with her. She had missed his touch. His normal cautious, smooth, and composed demeanor was ripped apart by her, _and probably the bottles of sake littering the floor._ His blazer slid off, and his hands assaulted her body. Rough, calloused palms grabbed at her breasts. He leaned closer, his breath fanning her nipple before latching on. A moan escaped Sakura as she arched her back in response. He sucked hard as she squirmed around on the bed. She threw her arms over her head. Sasuke quickly moved one hand to grab both of her wrists, and held them above her head. She was trapped under him as he attacked her senses with his touch. He released her breast and looked straight into her gaze. His eyes were murky, passion clouding his judgement. She felt vulnerable in his eyes. As much as she wanted to fight him off and talk rationally with him, _I really don’t wanna just talk anymore._

Sakura tried to lift her arms, but was held in place by Sasuke’s strong grip. He let his free arm roam and reached down towards her black panties. She tried to move her head closer to his. He noticed her movements and pushed his lips against hers. His kiss was messy and violent. She moaned against his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside her lips, and his free hand slithered under her panties. Their tongues twisted around one another’s. He tasted bitter from alcohol. She tasted sweet, as always. She playfully nipped at his lower lip. Sasuke stirred and pushed against her lips with his own. Her head fell back down, and his hand pushed and rubbed against her sex. He was in full control, _the way he liked it._

He slid a long finger along her wet lips. Sakura arched her back. The pleasure was covering all her other senses. She tried to focus on her surroundings, but all she was sure of was Sasuke. His touch, his passion, his sexy aggression that he showed when they were together. She could only feel. Her eyes only perceived him. His black hair had fallen over his face. His cheeks were slightly tinted red from alcohol, and all of his sounds were short and _about her._ The sounds he made had her lusting for more. He kept her securely anchored in place with only one arm. 

Her sounds kept him going. Just like last time, he was too impatient to be gentle and slow with her. Sakura drove out the worst in him. He couldn’t stay calm around her. This applied to sex as well. He was always ready to fuck her. There was something about her that just called to him. She could wear a baggy jersey and sweatpants without a hint of makeup, and she would still be the sexiest thing in the world to him. She let out a moan as he slipped his finger all the way inside her. He moved the digit quickly, and her noises grew louder as she got closer and closer to her peak. When she felt she was almost there, he slowed down with a smirk crossing his face. Sakura was moaning loudly, but her climax escaped her. _He is always such a tease!_ She knew she was more than ready, and she wanted him, bad.

He released her arms above her head, and moved to undo his pants. He moved his face away from hers and undid the button holding his pants together. Her clothes had already slid off while he played with her body. He still had on a black button up shirt, but he was well past the point of patience. Looking at her naked body, he was impatient and wanted her **now.** The button up shirt had to say goodbye, as Sasuke ripped it off in one swoop. Buttons flew to the ground next to the bed.

He leaned over again and grabbed her nipple with his teeth. Sakura let out a sharp wince of pain before loud moans filled the room. Sasuke enjoyed her sounds as he latched on to her. He let his hand continue to rub against her sex, feeling her juices coat his fingers. She was beyond ready for him. His erection was as hard as it was going to get.

Sasuke withdrew his hand from Sakura, before gripping her hips with both hands and flipping her over to her stomach. His bed was firm, but still soft for her despite Sasuke’s harsh movements. She tried to regain her sense of direction, but Sasuke was one step ahead of her. He spread her thighs further apart and then grabbed her hips again. He roughly pulled her upwards onto all fours. She gasped as he placed his right palm on her back and pushed her upper body down, letting her ass stick in the air. His eyes trailed along her creamy curves. He would never get tired of this sight.

He used his left hand to position his shaft at her entrance. Sasuke was not in a slow-and-patient mood as he rocked his hips forward, filling Sakura completely in one movement. She let out a loud moan, taking in every inch he had. It had only been a few days since they were joined, but she still had to take a few seconds to adjust to him. Low and short sounds escaped Sasuke’s mouth. He always loved the feel of his cherry blossom. She was tight, with a soft ass. He released his shaft and began to thrust his hips slowly. Sakura squirmed under him, but he kept his hand firm on her back. 

Pink hair was splayed on his pillow as she turned her face enough for him to see a corner of her eye. Those jades were precious to him. She was different, unusual, not that same look many women shared. He admitted to her his history. Sasuke has fucked a lot of women, but it was empty. They were bodily pleasures. Fleeting moments in time that only satisfied a temporary craving. Sakura was so different in every possible way. He could fuck her through the night, and over many days, and never get tired of her body. _Though she would get tired from all that._ His smirk appeared. Sakura’s cheeks blushed intensely. That smirk was enough to get her off. 

He started to move faster with each wild thrust. Her moans grew louder. Sasuke was thankful for the penthouse apartment at these times. His pillows stifled some of her moans, but they were still loud and wonderful to his ears. Her muscles gripped him tighter with each thrust, and he sped up the intensity as he felt his release approaching. Sakura’s sounds grew extremely loud as she knew she was reaching her climax. She closed her eyes and concentrated on all physical pleasures as a finger slithered its way to her clit. Sasuke rubbed her clit back and forth and she was sent over the edge. Her climax hit hard. She felt her muscles clench tightly as she fell apart under Sasuke. He removed his hand from her clit, and grabbed her hips with both hands. Her body fell forward onto the bed as he rapidly thrusted deep inside her. His release hit and a loud moan escaped his lips. _There was no possible way any other woman would make me sound this way… except her._ His orgasm was intense and lasted, for what seemed, a very long time. Words failed to escape him. His body no longer knew how to function in his normal stoic manner. This was his heaven, inside the girl who mattered the most to him. He fell to Sakura’s side, still deep inside her. He needed to rest after every muscle in him contracted at once. A small giggle escaped Sakura’s lips.

“Hn?”

Sasuke couldn’t see his lover’s face while spooning her, but he knew she was embarrassed by her own sounds. _She’s so fucking cute._ “It’s just… It’s just that I came over here to talk to you, but here we are. That was amazing Sasuke…” He embraced his arms around her skinny frame, dick still snug inside her where he wanted to stay. He nuzzled her neck, smelling her delicious post-sex aroma. Her body fit perfectly in his arms, and he knew she needed to stay. His mind felt clearer, cloudy from sex but growing sober by the minute. Alcohol had always been his escape from the shitty cards he was dealt all his life, but Sakura was stronger than any drug he had ever tried. He knew he needed to make things right between them.

“Sakura…” his voice was raspy as her named rolled off his tongue.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and he increased his grip.

“Sasuke, I get it. You can’t talk about these things… I really do get it, but…”

“No” Sasuke’s voice was firm.

“Sasuke?” Sakura’s voice trembled a little. She was nervous of the words Sasuke would utter to her. She loved his embrace, his touch, his rough sexual appetite, but she needed communication. She needed to be able to talk to her lover. Sasuke was hot, stunning even, but lacked severely in the communications department. He was terrible at just saying how he felt about her. She went over everything in her head. _Was this just pity sex? Did he just fuck me since he had too much to drink again? Is he gonna not speak to me again? Should I have stayed away? I could leave now and not get hurt again…_

“Sakura, I love you.”

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her mind was already a mess, but her thoughts flew away as did all her worries. The very words that Sasuke had never spoken to her. She wanted to hear it, and he finally said it. They had spent weeks and weeks together but he never said anything about he felt. He finally uttered the phrase her mind yearned for. Sakura felt her cheeks flush. Before she realized it, she must have been quiet for a while.

“Sakura, I’m sorry…” Sasuke’s voice was wavering. He kept himself spooned against his cherry blossom as tightly as he could manage. He slowly pulled his shaft out, Sakura wincing at the sensation, a small moan escaping her lips. Sasuke remained as close as he could be to his cherry blossom.

She readjusted herself, still held tightly against Sasuke. He wasn’t allowing her to turn and see his face. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret, at his decisions. Sasuke had only known how to bottle up his emotions over the years. Itachi put on the persona of the ‘bad guy’ at the expense of protecting his baby brother, until everything went wrong. He admitted his mistakes to Sakura. All the women he fucked and left. All the deals he had made under the table at his company. All these years of hating Itachi. He fell into a dangerous trap of the underground, and had finally freed himself of that world. Sakura was his ticket out. She made him rethink all his shitty decisions in his young life. If only he had a chance for Itachi to see this day.

“Sorry…? For what?” She stayed in his arms awaiting his response.

“…” He struggled for words in his pause. “…For everything up till now…” He made no sounds. No tears could fall. He needed to be as honest as possible and start over with her.

“You’d better damn well be…” Sakura’s voice cracked. Sasuke couldn’t see her face, and she was happy about that. Her green eyes filled with tears, slowing falling to the pillow they laid on. She only stayed still in Sasuke’s embrace, taking in his words. 

Sasuke could hear the slightest change in her breathing. He was aware she was silently crying. It tore at his heart to hear her upset, but this was a cathartic moment for the both of them. A gasp escaped her lips. It was taking everything within Sakura not to fall apart crying, but it was a losing battle. As the tears streamed down the sides of her face and onto the bed, she spoke up.

“Dammit… you jerk…” She continued to cry with Sasuke holding her firmly within his long arms. Her tears carried throughout the evening. They felt like a beautiful release for Sakura. She let out her frustration with Sasuke the only way she could in his arms. Her sobs grew louder, but his hold remained strong. Hours moved along, her loud sobs falling quiet over time as she fell asleep. 

It was the most peaceful rest they had in such a long time.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Second story migrated over from Tumblr. This one was full on explicit, so I hope you enjoy! ;)


End file.
